To the Heart
To The Heart is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Slayer's Merman Form. Synopsis Blake must stop the plans of the Prawn Slash. Plot In 1999, Stern is at his children’s graves and is confront by a man. The man says that he can bring his children back to life if he does a task for him. Stern says that he’ll do anything. The man stabs him and turns him into the Prawn slash. He says that when his power is fully charged, he can begin being able to absorb souls to revive his children. In 2018, at the hospital, Josh asks Dawn what happened. She explains to him that the slash knocked him out. He then tries to get up and says that he has to defeat it. She tells him to lay back down and says that the slayer was able to defeat it. Josh asks how she knows the Slayer beat it and asks if she knows the Slayer. She says no, she saw the Slayer beat it as they left. He believes her. He then asks her where she learned to fight. She says that her uncle trained her, but she says that it’s in her blood since her mother was a skilled fighter too. He says that he knows her mother used to work for GASH and asks if she ever thought of joining GASH. She says that she’ll consider it. Josh tells her that she should come and see if she’s interested once he’s released from the hospital. She can be his partner. She eventually accepts his invitation. Blake talks to Zivat who asks him if killing that slash was a little too easy. Blake says that usually the slash are more of a challenge. Blake arrives at his uncle store and sees Fredrick talking to Candice. She introduces herself as a family friend to Blake and says that she already met Dawn. She says that she wants to ask him if he has been seeing anything that can help them find out about their missing teacher. He says no. She gives him her number and says to call her when he has any information. She leaves and is confronted by Stern who invites her to eat with him at the restaurant. She accepts his offer and Zivat follows them. Josh and Dawn leave the hospital and visit GASH. Josh tells Walker to let Dawn try the GASH training course. Dawn is able to finish the course and earns a job in GASH. Walker says that Dawn has the potential to be a user of the Savior System, but for now she can be a second option. Josh is confused and Walker tells Josh that he is the next user of the Savior system. Walker says that the system is a day away from completion. Josh smiles. Stern and Candice eat, and he apologizes to her as he turns into slash and attacks her. She fights him back and tries to calm him down saying that he doesn’t have to do this. Stern says that he needs her soul in order to bring back his children. Zivat sees that Stern is a slash and goes back to tell Blake. He then sees Blake already on his way to the restaurant. Zivat ask Blake how he knew Stern was a Slash, and Blake says that he didn’t. He then says that he had a gut feeling that something wasn’t right, so he had to make sure. He then transforms and drives the Slay Cycle through the window of the restaurant and hits the Slash with the cycle. He fights the slash and then is given the ability to activate a new power granted to him by the younger resident of the Spirit Castle. He then transforms into Slayer’s Merman form. He defeats the slash. After the fight, Candice holds her blaster at Blake and tells him not to move. He is still in his Slayer form and tells her that he isn’t going to hurt her while Zivat is disguising Blake’s voice with his. He then leaves on his Slay Cycle as she tries to shoot him, but his armor protects him. Blake rides off. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form, Wolf Form, Merman Form Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 9, Rangers in Distress. See Also * Replay: Humans are All Music - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Soul: Dragon Castle, Angered - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva